The present invention relates generally to the field of combustion engine air cleaner assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to air cleaner assemblies configured for use with air filters for small, multi-purpose, internal combustion engines, as may be used for mechanically powering pressure washers, lawn mowers, go-carts, electric power generators, and the like.
Air cleaners deliver outside air into a combustion engine and recirculate air with unspent fuel from an engine crankcase into an engine combustion chamber. After passing through an air cleaner, but before or upon entering the combustion chamber, the air is mixed with fuel, such as in a carburetor or with a fuel injector.
However, dirt, dust, water particles and other contaminants held in the outside air may enter an engine through an air cleaner, harming the efficiency of the engine. For example, dirt may increase friction between a piston and a cylinder combustion chamber. Also, dirt may block or constrict air and/or fuel flow within internal channels of an engine. As such, air cleaners typically include air filters, which help remove dirt, dust, water particles and other contaminant particles from the air prior to the air entering a carburetor or other engine components.
Over time, the dirt, dust, and other contaminants collected on a filter build up, clogging the filter and restricting air flow. Reduced air flow harms engine efficiency, so air cleaners are typically designed to allow the air filter to be replaced from time to time.